dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleric Spells
Back to spells 0 Level (Orisons) Create Water - creates 2 gallons/lvl of pure water Cure Minor Wounds - Cures 1 point of damage Detect Magic- allows you to sence magic within 120ft. Detect Poison - Detect poison in one creature of object Guidance - +1 on one attack rolls saving throws or skill checks Infict Minor Wounds - touch attack deals 1 pint of damage Light - object shines like a torch Mending- repairs small breacks or tears in a object of up to 1 lb. Purify Food or Drink - purifies 1 cubic ft/lvl of food or water Read Magic-you can decipher magical texts on objects Resistance - subject gains +1 on saving throws Virtue - subject gains 1 temporary hp 1st Level Bane - enemies take -1 on attack rolls and saves vs fear Bless - allies gain +1 on attack rolls and saves vs fear Bless Water - makes holy water Cause Fear - one creature of 5HD or less flees for 1d4 round Command - one subject obeys selected command for 1 round Comprehend Languages - you understand all spoken and written languages Cure Light Wounds - cure 1d8 damage +1/lvl (+5 max) Curse Water - makes unholy water Deathwatch - reveals how near death enemies are Detect Chaos/Good/Evil/Law - reveals creatures spells or objects of selected alignment Detect Secret Doors - reveals hidden doors withen 60ft Detect Undead - reveals undead within 60ft Divine Favor -you gain +1/3 lvls on attack and damage rolls Doom - one subject takes -2 on attack rolls damage rolls saves and checks Endure Elements - exist comfortably in hot or cold environment Entropic Shield - ranged attacks against you have a 20% to miss Hide From Undead - undead cant perceive one subject/lvl Inflict Light Wounds - touch deals 1d8 damage +1(max+5) Magic Stone - three stones gain +1 on attack rolls deal 1d6+1 damage Magic Weapon - weapons gains +1 bonus Nystul's Magic Aura - alters objects magic aura Obscuring Mist - fog surrounds you Protection From Chaos/Evil/Good/Law - +2 to AC and saves countermind control hedge out elemental and outsides Remove Fear - suppresses fear or gives +4on saves vs fear for 1 target +1 /4 lvls Sanctuary - opponents can't attack you and you can't attack Shield of Faith - aura grants +2 or higher deflection bonus Summon Monster 1 - calls extraplanarcreature to fight for you 2nd Level Aid Align Weapon Augury Barkskin Bear's Endurance Bull's Strength Calm Emotions Consecrate Cure Moderate Wounds Darkness Death Knell Delay Poison Detect Thoughts Desecrate Eagle's Splendor Enthrall Find Traps Fog Cloud Gentle Heat Metal Hold Animal Indentify Repose Hold Person Inflict Moderate Wounds Invisibility Locate Object Make Whole Owl's Wisdom Produce Flame Remove Paralysis Resist Energy Restoration, Lesser Shatter Shield Other Silence Soften Earth and Stone Sound Burst Spiritual Weapon Status Summon Monster 2 Undetectable Alignment Wind Wall Zone Of Truth 3rd Level Animate Dead Bestow Curse Blindness/Deafness Clairaudiance/Clairvoyance Contagion Continual Flam Create Food and Water Cure Serious Wounds Daylight Deeper Darkness Dispel Magic Dominate Animal Fly Gaseous Form Glyph of Warding Helping Hand Inflict Serious Wounds Invisibility Purge Locate Object Magic Circle Against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law Magic Vestment Meld into Stone Nondetection Obscure Object Plant Growth Prayer Protection from Energy Remove Blindness/Deafness Remove Curse Remove Disease Resist Energy Searing Light Speak With Dead Stone Shape Summon Monster 3 Water Breathing Water Walk Wind Wall 4th Level Air Walk Chaos Hammer Command Plants Confusion Control Water Cure Critical Wounds Death Ward Diminsion Door Diminsional Anchor Discern Lies Dismissal Divination Divine Power Freedom of Movement Fire Sheild Giant Vermin Holy Smite Imbue with Spell Ability Inflict Critical Wounds Magic Weapon, Greater Neutralize Poison Order's Wrath Planar Ally, Lesser Poison Repel Virmen Restoration Sending Spell Immunity Spike Stones Summon Monster 4 Summon Nature's Ally 1 Tongues Unholy Blight Wall of Fire 5th Level Atonement Break Enchantment Command, Greater Commune Commune With Nature Control Winds Cure Light Wounds, Mass Dispel Chaos/Evil/Good/Law Disrupting Weapon False Vision Fire Shield Flame Strike Hallow Ice Storm Inflict Light Wounds, Mass Insect Plague Mark of Justice Plane Shift Raise Dead Righteous Might Scrying Slay Living Spell Resistance Summon Monster 5 Symbol of Pain Symbol of Sleep Teleport True Seeing Unhallow Wall of Stone Wall of Thornes 6th Level Animate Objects Antilife Shell Antimagic Field Banishment Bear's Endurance, Mass Blade Barrier Bull's Strength, Mass Chain lightning Cone of Cold Create Undead Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass Dispel Magic, Greater Eagle's Splendor, Mass Fire Seeds Find the Path Forbiddance Geas/Quest Glyph of Warding, Greater Harm Heal Heroe's Feast Hold Monster Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass mislead Owl's Wisdom, Mass Planar Ally Repel Wood Stoneskin Summon Monster 6 Symbol of Fear Symbol of Persuassion Undeath to Death Wind Walk Word of Recall 7th Level Acid Fog Animal Shapes Animate Plants Bigby's Grasping Hand Blasphemy Control Weather Cure Serious Wounds, Mass Destruction Dictum Ethereal Jaunt Fire Storm Holy Word Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass Legend Lore Power Word Blind Refuge Regenerate Repulsion Restoration, Greater Screen Scrying, greater Spell Turning Summon Monster 7 Sunbeam Symbol of Stunning Symbol of Weakness Teleport, Greater Word of chaos 8th Level Antimagic Field Bigby's Clenched Fist Cloak of Chaos Control Plants Create Greater Undead Cure Critical Wounds, Mass Dimensional Lock Discern Location Earthquake Fire Storm Holy Aura Horrid Wilting Incendiary Cloud Inflict Critical Wounds, Mass Iron body Mind Blank Moment of Prescience Phase Door Planar Ally, Greater Polymorph Any Object Power Word Stun Protection from Spells Shield of Law Spell immunity, Greater Summon monster 8 Summon Nature's Ally 8 Sunburst Symbol of Death Symbol of Insanity Unholy Aura Whirlwind 9th Level Astral Projection Bigby's Crushing Hand Elemental Swarm Energy Drain Etherealness Foresight Gate Heal, Mass Implosion Miracle Mordenkainen's Disjunction Power Word Kill Prismatic Sphere Shambler Shapechange Soul Bind Storm of Vengence Summon Monster 9 Time Stop Wail of the Banshee